The Life and Time of Cogz
by HuffyTheMagicDragon
Summary: Follow Cogz, the Night Elf, on a journey beginning with his very infancy, all the way to his adulthood. Oneshot format. New parts every few days. Rated PG at the moment. Might raise to M later. R&R always welcome.


**Author's note:** Yes, these are oneshots, and yes, while not long in general, they are long for oneshots. I agree, _another _story about one's own WoW character can be a bit mundane, but rest assure, I doubt anyone has put it in this setting before. _Please_ R&R, they are much appreciated. Don't be shy to point out any grammatical mistakes. I'll try to release a new one every few days. Each one will be a different part of his life. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. You guys are the best :D

_World Of Warcraft, all Races and places belong to Blizzard Software. This piece is in no way used for profit, and as such no profit will be gained from this. The only part I claim is the names of all the OC. Any__ resemblance to ingame names are purely coincidental, and unintentional. _

**An Unusual Package**

The Tinkersockets were your average Gnomish family. Engineering, building and blowing things up were commonplace in the household. They lived a normal life (As normal as that is for Gnomes) and they had intended for it to remain that way.

While a Gnome receiving an odd package wasn't uncommon, a package such as this caused quite a stir in the Tinkersocket household. "What is it dear?" asked Celia Tinkersocket to her husband, Fizzy, as she gently prodded the bundle of linen wrappings that lay on their threshold. The bundle was expanding and deflating lightly, as if it was breathing like a baby.

"I don't know, darling. Don't touch it!" he replied, puling Celia away from the wrappings, "It could be a volatile substance."

The Tinkersocket family was used to volatile materials being present in their house. Fizzy was a highly cautious Gnome and followed his safety protocols very strictly. "But honey," Celia moved towards the bundle once again, "It looks like its _breathing!_ Maybe we should open it."

She scooped up the bundle in her arms; much to the dismay of Fizzy. It was quite heavy, nearly toppling poor Celia over. She gently laid the bundle on the kitchen table and began to carefully unwrap it. As she unwrapped it, the object had become more and more visible. Upon seeing the full result, she took a sharp step backwards and produced a loud _gasp!_

It was a tiny baby with long, pointy ears and purple skin. It was a Night Elf baby.

Now the Tinkersockets have never even seen a Night Elf outside of books, and had Fizzy not identified the baby as one, they would've thought it was a demon. "Darling, it's a Night Elf. Don't worry, Night Elves are with the Alliance."

This put Celia's worries to rest. Who could've left such a tiny creature alone, let alone to a family of Gnomes? Despite the Elf's miniscule age, the Night Elf was easily half the size of Celia. Having a baby of the third tallest race in Azeroth present in a Gnomish household just made everything seem even smaller. "Who could've done this to such a…_small_…baby?" Celia piped up. As shocked as she was, she was still concerned for the well being of the Elf.

Fizzy turned and examined the baby, who was gurgling and sucking on its thumb. He took a quick look at the skin and anatomy of the baby and determined it was a boy. "I don't know, darling, but whoever did, they must not be very nice." He scooped up the baby, who was dribbling lightly, and placed him gently on a chair, which seemed to be just the right size for a full-sized Gnome and a baby Night Elf alike.

"What are we going to do with him?" questioned Celia. Giving the baby to the Stormwind Orphanage wasn't a good idea, and the Shattrath Orphanage was completely out of the question. "We can't just abandon him, look at him."

Celia pointed to the purple baby. In truth, the Night Elf looked completely fine and quite healthy. He blinked back at her with glowing, yellow eyes.  
>Fizzy turned to Celia. "We can't keep him here. Could you imagine how big he's going to get?"<p>

This raised a serious point in Celia. A fully grown Night Elf, according to Fizzy, is about five times taller than a fully grown Gnome. Considering everything in their household is made for a short Gnome, this presented a real problem. She decided to take the morally right choice.

"We have no choice but to keep him. I mean, we can't just leave him alone again. He's been abandoned by him mother and left to die! _Someone_ must've dropped him at our doorstep. Look at him," Celia pointed once again to the Night Elf, who was gurgling once more and began giggling at a lampshade. "How could you say no to that? Besides , we don't have any children, and this poor baby doesn't have a mother!"

Celia pleaded with him until he could take no more. Fizzy had to admit that despite the comparative size, the Elf was incredibly cute. He also couldn't say no to Celia. "Ok, fine, but don't look at me when he starts to hit his head on out lights at the age of five."

He glanced at the baby. He needed a name. The Elf was gumming a large bronze Cogwheel. He thought of something upon noticing the gear. A huge smile broke out on his moustached face. "Ok, little one, we will take care of you." He picked up the baby with two tiny arms, nearly falling back down onto his chair, "Welcome to the Tinkersockets, _little_ baby Cogz."


End file.
